marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Giants
leading his people.]] Jotuns, or Frost Giants, are a monstrous, ancient race of titans from the icy world of Jotunheim that were ruled by King Laufey. They have an ancient blood feud with the Asgardians, who've stolen their supremacy on the Nine Realms. History ''Thor In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim attacked Earth armed with their brute strength and durability, their cryokinesis, and the Casket of Ancient Winters, but their invasion was thwarted by the Asgardians who protect the realms from any race or group who spark an interrealm conflict or threaten to do so. After an unknown period of time the war drove them back into the heart of Jotunheim. Odin defeated the Frost Giant King Laufey before stealing the Casket which was their greatest artifact and primary source of power, and adopting the malformed Loki, Laufey's son, who had been abandoned to die because of his small size. For centuries, Jotunheim was in a state of decay and hatred for Asgard grew. In an attempt to prevent Thor's succession to the throne of Asgard, Loki aided a small band of Jotuns into Asgard to pillage Odin's Trophy Room, only for them to be easily killed by the Destroyer. Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three visited Jotunheim to ask recompense from Laufey, only to begin a bloody battle with them. The fight resulted in Laufey declaring war on Asgard, leading Odin to banish Thor to Earth as a mortal. During Thor's exile, Loki learns that Laufey is his biological father and Odin falls into the Odinsleep, leaving Loki on the throne. Loki forms a pact with Laufey, offering him a chance to murder Odin in his sleep. Loki brings Laufey and a handful of giants to Asgard, only to kill Laufey moments before he can slay Odin, as part of a scheme to impress Odin. Thor reclaims his godly powers and seeks to defeat Loki, who unleashes the full power of Bifrost Bridge on Jotunheim, bringing devastating destruction to Jotunheim. Thor saves Jotunheim by destroying the bridge, cutting off Asgard's access to other worlds. Physiology Frost giants are a very durable, long lived race, comparable to Asgardians. They appear to be physically stronger and taller than average Asgardians. They wear little if any armor in contrast to Asgardians, partially due to having adapted as a race to not only survive but utilize and thrive in incredible other dimensional cold, though there are likely to be other factors for the general lack of armor. They also seem to be unaffected by Asgard's warmer climate. They are shown to be resistant to injury, being able to withstand human and Asgardian projectiles. However, they can be defeated in hand-to-hand combat with Asgardians. Their durability, strength and numbers could overwhelm many races mortal or otherwise. Their planet Jotunheim seems to be less dense than other planets, and the resulting lower gravity might be the reason the Jotuns are so tall. Other fauna native to the Realm such as the Frost Beast are also quite large. Powers and Abilities *'Cryokinesis:' Frost Giants have the ability to form ice from moisture around them, for example puddles on the ground by touching the said water source. The water traveles up their bodies and shapes into tools like blades which could come in many shapes and sizes, a sword like blade and a dagger have been observed, they can also create spiked throwing balls and spray shards of ice, or solid ice pillars that can knock an Asgardian down. The ice made by Frost Giants is obviously far harder and colder than normal ice, possibly stronger then steel alloys, as it can injure Asgardians while low and medium caliber human bullets bounce off of Asgardians. The ice is however not as tough as Asgardian metals or Uru, for one of Loki's thrown knives shattered a Frost Giants ice blade, and Mjolnir easily shattered the ice of Jotunheim. *'Superhuman Density:' Frost Giants' molecular structure is three times denser than that of Humans. This, possibly in addition to other factors, contributes to their super strength and weight. *'Fighting Ability:' While not exceedingly proficient in their fighting ability, seeming to prefer brute force to martial arts, they are shown to be more than a match for Asgardians in hand-to-hand combat and easily overpower humans, in fact it is unlikely a human could hurt a Frost Giant in any way unless wielding a weapon of high technology. A select few Frost Giants however, (like King Laufey) are trained in a fearsome fighting style that is second only to Odin's. *'Longevity:' Frost Giants are shown to have lives at least as long as those of Asgardians (about five thousand years). Laufey was the king that led the Frost Giants in the war of 965 AD on Midgard, and he is still alive and king in the present day until Loki tricks and kills him. *'Magic:' They have the ability to learn and be proficient in magic, a form of energy manipulation and the basis of higher realm science and technology. One such individual is Loki. Notable Frost Giants *Loki (Asgardian citizen) *Laufey *Hailstrum *Grundroth *Raze *Sentry Gallery Frost Giants 965AD.png|Frost Giants invading Tonsberg. Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Frostgiants.jpg|Frost Giants in the shadows. Frost_Giant_Concept1_by_Michael_Kutsche.jpg|Concept art of a Frost Giant. Frost_Giant_Concept3_by_Michael_Kutsche.jpg|Conept art of a Frost Giant. NX9PI4T.jpg|Concept art for a Frost Giant. 120502_IceGiantMisfit_v001_JN.jpg|Unused concept art for a Frost Giant in ''Thor: The Dark World. Category:Thor characters Category:Thor culture Category:Characters with Ice Manipulation Category:Frost Giants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:The Collector's Collection